Silver Moon
by xoxorosiexoxo
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes along and swiftly takes Jacob's heart away from Nessie? What if Jacob's imprint shifts once again? I guess we'll see...Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, its Rosie here. So I've decided to make a Twilight Fan-fic. It's a first for me, and actually, it's my first fan-fic on this site with this account(I had another account a year or so ago, but I forgot the password and stuff). Sooo…wish me luck! It starts on Christmas, but doesn't really have much to do with it. This is just the prologue, but I already have the first chapter in the works, so if you guys like it I should have the first chappie up soon! I hope you like it. Please read and review. Reviews are what drive me to write more and write better! Thanks lots! **

****Also, this is rated T for some language and the slightest bit of adult content. It doesn't get graphic at all, trust me. **

*****Sorry, last note. I'm still indecisive about the title of this. Please do read this and tell me if you like the title for it. If not, I'd love suggestions! Thank you! **

_**Prologue**_

We sat there for a long time, just staring at each other. I felt like I could sit there forever. In fact, I didn't feel like I could move it all. It was a little scary, but gave me a great rush at the same time. "Do you have contacts or something?" I asked, blinking.

He grinned, sparkling white teeth shining at me. "Yeah, contacts. Do you like them?"

"Yeah, they're so cool." I replied, trying to catch my breath just from being so close to him. "They're kind of scary, but in a good way. Like, you could scare someone shitless if you wanted to, with just one glare. But at the same time, you're melting me with your eyes, they're so warm and sweet." I sounded like such a little girl, babbling on and on. I snapped my mouth shut. He reached out and let an ice cold hand graze my cheek. I laid my hand over top of his, where it rested on my jaw line. "Your hand is so cold. Maybe we should go back inside or something." I murmured.

"No." he responded easily, pulling his hand away. "I'm fine, really. Are you cold?" I shook my head no and let my hand fall to my lap. He took it in his instantly. "May I kiss you, my Juliet?"

My head was spinning, he was so close. He smelled amazing. That cologne he was wearing was perfect…but I couldn't quite put my finger on the scent exactly. My eyes gazed along his face. He was so beautiful, I felt self-conscious being so close. I finally managed a nod so small you wouldn't have noticed it if you hadn't been paying close attention.

He took my face in his hands, inching slowly closer and closer. Suddenly, his lips were on mine. The feeling was amazing, like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was soft, very gentle and sweet, but fiery with passion at the same time. My hands tangled into his short black hair, pressing myself against his hard, cold body. I felt his lips leave mine, leaving behind a faint tingle.

My mind was about to start complaining that it had ended so soon, when his lips were on my jaw, gently kissing there before trailing down my neck, to my collarbone. He pressed his nose against my neck and left butterfly kisses dangerously near my chest. His lips trailed back up to my neck, where they stopped and pressed against my skin, sending sparks flying in front of my eyes. My heart was beating so fast, I thought I might explode. I couldn't believe the feelings burning inside me. I never wanted it to end.

Rapidly, everything began to change. He had me pinned on the ground, my back squashing onto the soft pine needles on the forest floor, sharp branches digging into my back. I didn't think it was possible, but my heart was beating even faster than before. But it was no longer with excitement and passion, it was with fear. I thought I knew what he was going to do. It happened in movies and crime shows all the time. I prayed he would laugh, let me go, tell me it was a joke.

"Stop!" I screeched, the fear building. "Let me up!"

"Shh shh, it's okay, darling. Calm down." He whispered. His lips traveled once more to my neck, where they settled, parting against the warm skin. My mind was spinning, grasping for a thought, something to hold onto. I was losing it. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know what he was doing. He was just laying there on top of me, lips on my neck.

Suddenly, there was pain.

Pain beyond belief, beyond imagination. I could never have imagined that I could even imagine such pain! I thought I was going to explode before, but now…I didn't even know. It was like acid running through my veins, burning them until they disintegrated. Then it happened again. And again and again. It was an endless loop, never ending cycle. I was screaming. I knew I was screaming. The moon was a beautiful, sparkling silver color.

All I knew was the blackness I could see, the pain coursing through me, my own screams, and that silver moon.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please read and review, it would mean sososo much to me! **

**Hugs and kisses! **

**~Rosie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, me again. Thank you so so much to Tomboy25 for reviewing. I wasn't going to continue this until I realized you reviewed, but now I will!(: So here's the first chapter. It's still a little vague, but the beginning of stories are always really hard for me to write. Please review! Enjoy! **

Today I'm at my mom's house. She's too busy throwing a huge Christmas party to even recognize that I'm here. So, I'm sitting in the baby's room, making baby noises at her. I would hate me if I were her, I sounded extremely annoying. "Oh Leila, I wish you didn't have to grow up here. I wish you didn't have to have our mother to care for you." I whispered to her, leaning my head against her pink crib. Her husband, Jim, wasn't half-bad, but my mother herself was getting sluttier and bitchier with age. God I hated her.

I gently picked the baby up and placed her on my lap. She looked so sweet and innocent, staring wide-eyed up at me, a giggle escaping her small pink lips. I grinned at her and leaned back, humming a lullaby I didn't know the name of. "I'm going to make you a promise right now baby girl." I whispered softly into her ear, her new brown fluff of hair tickling my nose. "I'll have you out of here by the time you're 5. I'll get the money by then, and we'll be gone. I'll build a whole new life for us. I'll be your mom. I'll take care of you like our mother can't. We can have a happy ending, I just know it." I gently drew circles in her back and kissed her forehead before placing her back into her crib. "Sleep now, baby. Love you." I took one more glance at her angelic face, watching her eyes flutter closed, and walked out silently.

As I shut the door, I turned around and ran straight into someone. "Oh God, I'm sorry." I said, looking up to see the face of the person.

He looked about 18. He had black hair and had creepily white skin. His eyes were an odd shade of red. Must be contacts. Overall, he was absolutely beautiful. "No problem, beautiful." He murmured, smiling softly at me. "Is this your house? It's nice."

"Yeah, thank you." I replied, feeling slightly awkward, standing next to this gorgeous guy. Although, I felt the odd urge to step closer. I did, but only slightly.

He gently pushed back a stray strand of my hair. "My name's Leo. What's yours, beautiful?"

I felt like I could melt in his eyes. He had this effect on me, making me want to wrap my arms around him and kiss him right there. "Juliet." I started absentmindedly twirling my hair around my index finger. It's weird though, I never do that…

"Well, Juliet, would you like to go for a walk with me?" His eyes, though they were such an odd, frightening color, were somehow warm and welcoming. I unknowingly stepped forward and took his hand, beginning to lead him down the stairs.

I blinked a few times, dumbfounded. Why had I just done that? Gosh, I really was going out on a limb today. Talking to an older boy, flirting with him, taking his hand? I shrugged the strange feeling off, figuring it was just instinct or impulse or something.

Leo took the lead and walked us out the front door. "DO you need to talk to your mom or dad before we go?" He asked, his voice so honey-sweet.

"No." I replied quickly. My mom was probably passed out on the floor somewhere by now. "Let's go."

This was where my mind started to go fuzzy. I was laying here, in the darkness, reliving what had happened to me. Too bad I couldn't remember past that point.

I don't know how long I've been laying here, screaming in pain. It could have been minutes, days, weeks, months, years. All I knew now, was that it was fading. My body was starting to cool down, the fiery heat fading away from inside of me.

I opened my eyes. At that moment, I was looking for one thing. That silver moon. I wanted to see it again. It had filled my mind while I was laying in agony. It was everything I knew.

But I didn't see my moon. What I did see sent a shiver down my spine. I leaped back and let out a growl that scared myself. "Stay away from me." I growled, glaring at _him. _I don't know what he did to me, but I know it was bad.

He backed up, a small smile on his lips. "Okay, my Juliet. My god, you are beautiful." He cooed, his voiced soft and overly sweet.

"Shut up!" I screeched, suppressing the sudden urge to leap at his throat. I paused for a moment, realizing the beautiful, sing-song sound of my voice. He smiled even wider, flashing white teeth. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Me?" I hissed, pronouncing each word separately.

He stepped forward and stretched out a hand. "I made you into something beautiful, Juliet. Something amazing. Now, we can be together forever. I'll teach you everything you need to know." Suddenly, he was inches from my face, as if he transported there.

"Get away!" I cried, shoving him. Surprisingly, he was sent flying back into a tree. I was about to scream in horror, when he got up easily.

"You are a feisty one, aren't you?" He said. "Come now, I'll take you for something to…_eat." _I flinched at the way he said eat. He was walking toward me again.

I was suddenly so angry I was sure I'd scream. But I didn't. My mind flickered, imagining him walking away and not coming back. I wished he would.

"Come on-" He cut off as he abruptly turned and started walking in the opposite direction of me. He stared back at me, confusion filling his red eyes. "What the fu-" He kept looking from me to his feet. It seemed forced, like he was trying not to walk away. What the hell was he doing?

After a few moments, he was gone, unseen from behind rows of trees. I looked side to side, absolutely _freaked out. _I 'hmphed' and started walking away, quickly noting how gracefully I was moving. I took a deep breath, taking in the smells around me. Something smelled delicious. I looked around, but saw nothing but trees and a few birds overhead. I smelled something else too. Something else that just smelled…familiar. I started running to it.

Woah! I gazed on either side of me, the world was flying by. I was running fast, faster than I'd ever run, faster than Olympic sprinters. _Fast. _

The smell was getting closer. It smelled so warm, like home. I ran faster, if that was even possible. The funny thing was, nothing got blurry. The trees I was speeding past stayed just as clear as when I was standing-which was _amazing. _Everything was clearer than usual, crazily sharp and real. I wonder if this is a dream.

I froze suddenly. The smell was here, maybe 20 or 30 feet away, and it was almost overwhelmingly strong. I walked forward, my pace slow and calm, even though I was screaming in fear and confusion on the inside. I don't know just what I was scared of, but I was.

And then I saw them.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Pretty Please review, it would make my day AND it would make me write an even better chapter next. If you have any ideas of any kind, PM me! I'm also open to new characters if you have any for me. This will have all the Twilight characters (including Renesmee), but I'd be happy to add non-book characters into it as well. So, PM me with character ideas too. Thanks lots! **

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**~Rosie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay…so I didn't feel like waiting for reviews to continue this. So, here's the next chapter. I actually like this one, and I hope you do too. Review please! Enjoy! **

"Yep. It's definitely a newborn. Just look at her."

"Get Renesmee inside! Go, now!"

"Jazz, stop growling. We don't want to scare her."

There was a dark chuckle. It was creepy. And terrifying. "Us scare _her_?"

"Feel her emotions Jasper. I bet she's terrified, confused…"

"Whatever."

There were eight people- no, nine. But only eight of them were all standing in a long, defensive line. My God, were they beautiful. They were an unworldly kind of beautiful. They gave off a faint shimmer, a glow. They were…different.

Their eyes were already on me. Fierce glares, most of them were. Only a few looked softer, kinder. There was a short, pixie like girl with short black hair. A blonde haired man with an especially calm face. A woman with a heart shaped face and dark honey colored hair.

A handsome boy with dark brown hair looked utterly confused. His expression was odd. Like a dog when you call it's name. His confusion was quickly shifting to frustration. Two others, a petite brunette and a pained looking boy looked deadly. There was a big one with short, dark hair. He looked laidback and relaxed. A gorgeous blonde haired girl looked flat out pissed.

They all had exactly three things in common that I could see. They had scarily pale skin and honey-gold eyes. Lastly, they were _perfect._

All but one. Another boy, looking about 19 years old, stood a little ways off, leaning against the front door frame of a house completely covered with windows.

He was a rich tan, with short brown hair. He was totally ripped, wearing only a pair of sneakers and jean shorts. Gosh, he was more beautiful than all of the other ones combined, just not in that obvious way.

My throat was burning. It'd been burning for a while, but I didn't really realize it until now. It was a sharp, burning fire, but a dull one at the same time. It was strange, like nothing I'd ever felt before. I felt the urge to step forward.

My eyes flickered back to the pale people, cocking my head curiously to one side.

The petite brunette glared at me and snarled. "What are you doing here? I think you may have trespassed onto the wrong land by accident." I chuckled lightly at the way she said 'accident'.

The kind blonde man stepped forward, raising a hand. "Bella, calm down." He sated easily, but with a slightly commanding tone. Maybe he was the father, though he looked too young. He smiled warmly at me. "Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my family." He started pointing to people. "This is my wife, Esme. My daughters Alice, Rosalie, and Bella. My sons, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Over by the door is our friend Jacob."

Bella looked confused, then horrified. "Jake! What are you doing out here! She's a newborn you idiot!" She screeched demandingly. She sounded a bit annoying.

Jacob. So that was his name. He was staring at me, his mouth parting open the slightest bit. His eyes were warm, a chocolate brown. I felt like I might melt right there. He smelled amazing. Maybe a little too amazing. I felt the urge to get closer.

"Jake, get inside!" Bella screamed as she saw me take in a deep, satisfying breath. I ignored this and savored the sweet scent. The family of pale people dropped into defensive positions. They looked like a mix between wild animals and football players. But they were…growling? That's a little weird.

My throat ached. The boy was frozen in place, his eyes locked on me. His eyes were wide and confused. Frantic.

Bella stared fearfully at him. She followed his eyes to me, then back to him, then back to me. She repeated this several times in a fraction of a second. She screamed. A horrible, high-pitched scream. I winced. "Oh. My. God! Jake! Did you just-Oh holy shit! Are you crazy?" She rambled. It seemed more like _she _was crazy.

I blinked in confusion. "Bella, calm down or get inside." Carlisle said smoothly. "Make a decision quickly."

Bella stopped speaking. Her head slowly turned back to me. She looked up at the sky and threw her face into her hands. I was still so confused.

"What's your name? How old are you?" Esme asked softly and slowly, seeming unsure of what to say.

My mind swam for a few moments. For a second I thought I didn't know who I was, when it suddenly came rushing back to me. "My name is Juliet. I just turned 14 years old." I said clearly. My voice sounded like chimes. It was so pretty, I nearly giggled out loud.

The girl named Alice gasped softly. Bella straightened up and her eyes lost some of their fire. The handsome boy next to her, Edward, shook his head softly and murmured something to himself. The kind woman named Esme stepped forward a bit, her arms raised, as if she were going to come and hug me, but she quickly stopped and covered her mouth with her hand. It was silent for a long few minutes.

Jacob broke the silence. He swallowed hard and choked out, "Why isn't she after me? Shouldn't she be at my throat? Maybe she's like you Bells."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully, his honey eyes never leaving my face. "It's possible." He turned to Edward. "What's she thinking?" he whispered softly. I heard it anyway.

The boy named Edward growled. "I have no idea. She's blank, but not like Bella. All I hear is music."

I turned my head to one side. There had been a song in my head. I didn't know the name of it, and it had words I didn't understand.

Carlisle's eyes furrowed. "Jacob, could you test her? I want to see what else she can do."

Bella's eyes widened and turned fiery again. "NO! No way! No. Get out of here Carlisle, that's not happening."

"Chill Bells. I tested myself on you when you were a newborn, remember? And you hurt Seth instead." Jacob laughed. "Anyway, if she attacks, you guys could just get her off of me." He muttered this absentmindedly, already stalking towards me.

Jasper and Emmett followed after him, their facial expressions the complete opposite of each other. Jasper looked stony faced and like he was in pain. Emmett looked excited. Too prove it, he boomed, "She looks tough, we might have an awesome fight on our hands!"

I wrinkled up my nose. Fight?

Carlisle looked at me. "Now, Juliet. I want you to try not to hurt him. I don't know how you haven't already…"

I stared incredulously at him. Why on earth would I hurt him? I turned my attention to Jacob. He was a few yards away. He smelled amazing. I took a step closer, and a chorus of snarls erupted. Suddenly, two bodies were sprinting towards me. The boys Emmett and Jasper, they were getting closer to me. They were going to knock me down, away from Jacob. Why?

In a fraction of a second, I became extremely annoyed and pissed off. I wished they would stop. Get frozen in their places and not be able to touch me.

All of a sudden, they stopped. It looked like the two guys ran into an invisible wall. They both groaned and smashed onto the ground on their backs. They were up on their feet in a second, staring wide eyed at me.

I stumbled backwards. My body felt like it'd just used up all its energy. I felt drained. So drained, that I plopped right onto the ground on my butt, my legs out in front of me. My head was suddenly pounding. It hurt like hell. I leaned back, laying my head on the ground and closing my eyes.

Before I knew it, there were 9 people kneeling by my sides. Ouch. My throat hurt.

"Juliet? Juliet, are you okay?" Someone asked. I opened my eyes. I think it was Edward.

I stare at him, then at the others. Their faces were full of concern. "Yeah. Just got…tired all of a sudden."

"Did she just say she got…_tired?" _

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, why do you say it like that?"

Carlisle shook his head. "It's nothing. Um, Juliet, how did you do that?" His eyes were wide and curious, but still soft.

I stared at him. "Do what?"

"Don't act so innocent and confused." Jasper hissed, his face close to mine and his hand pressing against my arm. It didn't hurt, but it pissed me off.

"Get off of me!" I cried, the sting tears coming to my eyes, but no tears came. I was so confused. Something happened to me, but I didn't know what. Everything was hitting me now, crashing over me like a lone wave in the ocean. Out of nowhere. I sat up and leaned my head against my knees, my arms wrapped around them. Several dry sobs racked my body. I wondered why there were no tears. I wished everyone would just back up and give me some space.

And they did. Suddenly, they were all 10 yards away, their eyes wide as they crouched in defensive positions once again. Jasper was still flying back, and he crashed into a large tree trunk and slid to the ground. He got up hastily and glared.

Did _I _do that? I guess I had wished they'd get away, especially Jasper.

Jacob was different. He was only a few feet away, staring at me with an odd expression. "Give her some space guys." he said calmly. Then he glared at Jasper. "You're freaking her out. She's only a kid, you don't have to be such an ass."

A small smile spread on my lips. It quickly turned back down as I looked to Carlisle. "I don't know what I did. Just now, I wished you would all give me some space…and it happened right after that." I was tired again, my head sore. I stood up. Everyone jumped and got defensive again. I furrowed my eyebrows at them. "What?"

The bitchy looking blonde girl, Rosalie, looked oddly at me. "Doesn't your throat hurt?"

I blinked slowly, more because I was thinking than because I needed to. "How did you know?"

Esme smiled at me. "We have a lot to explain to you. Please, come inside."

"No." Bella said bleakly, glaring at nothing. "Not with Renesmee."

Edward touched her arm gently. I bet they're a couple. "If she hasn't hurt Jacob, she won't hurt Renesmee." He gave me a small nod and the smallest of smiles.

"Why would I hurt him?" I asked confusedly, wrinkling my nose.

Carlisle shook his head and smiled. "Just come inside, we'll explain everything."

**How was it? Good I hope1 Pretty please review with any thoughts, comments, compliments, criticism, etc. ! Thanks!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**~Rosie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took a while to get up! I've been a bit obsessed with my new Clique fanfiction and have been ignoring my other stories. So here's the next chapter of Silver Moon, I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and just so you know, this takes place right after Breaking Dawn. **

**Sorry, one more note. Some stuff in this fanfiction will be made up! Some things that have to do with the vampires and werewolves I will make up or won't follow the books. Just so you know. **

So I'm a vampire.

They were kind of vague when they explained it. They said there'd be plenty of time to talk later.

I wouldn't have even believed it if I hadn't accidentally crushed a five pound glass paper weight by just holding it in my hand. That plus the fact that the shattered glass hadn't even broken skin or hurt at all. Oh, and it kind of made sense now why my throat burned horribly whenever Jacob or Renesmee got anywhere near me.

I was pretty calm about the whole thing; not happy, not sad. I was particularly disgusted about the whole blood drinking thing. I was a little less freaked out when they explained their 'vegetarian' way of life. There was no way I wanted to hurt anyone-well, maybe I wanted to hurt _some _people, but I had no wish to _eat _them.

Alice was the nicest to me out of the 'teenagers'. She promised to teach me how to hunt and take me out shopping for a whole new wardrobe. Apparently those were her two favorite things, no matter how different they were. Jasper was a whole different story. I didn't even understand how they could be a couple, they were so different. Whereas Alice was always smiling and happy, Jasper always looked pained and angry. I kept looking over at him to make sure he wasn't coming at me or something. He was constantly glaring at me and muttering 'It just isn't right' to himself.

I liked Emmett second best. He was more laid back and humorous than the rest of them. He'd even challenged me to an arm wrestling contest, something that Bella shifted uncomfortably at. He was that lovable bear of a brother type of person. His…girlfriend, I guess, named Rosalie, acted like a bitch. I did, however, take notice to the small, warm smile she gave me, even if it lasted only a fraction of a second.

Edward always looked frustrated around me and talked as if he were in some Shakespearean play or something. Bella, who I found out was his wife, was a bit overly protective and whiny. I cut her a little slack because she had a young daughter who was half human and had blood running through her veins, but _still. _And on that note, their daughter, who was named Renesmee, was simply amazing. Apparently she was only a few months old, but she looked at least six years old and acted twelve at the least. She was scarily intelligent, always speaking in words I didn't know until middle school. She kept reaching out to me, as if she wanted to touch me, but Bella would continuously snatch her away from me before she could. She also kept looking over at Jacob and reaching out to him, but he refused to get near her, always staring at me or his feet.

Jacob. He was something else, something completely new. They'd told me that Jacob was allowed to know that they were vampires because he was different. However, they refused to explain just how he was different yet. He hadn't spoken a word since we walked inside the house, and was wearing one of those expressions where you couldn't tell whether he was sad or angry. I wanted him to talk so badly, but kept trying to keep it off my mind. I didn't want to unknowingly force him to do something he didn't want to do. My _god _this was hard.

I turned my head up after staring at the ground for a few minutes. Bella was talking animatedly-and angrily-to Carlisle. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention, Carlisle and Esme were great too. They were extremely kind while they explained everything to me. Esme was probably the whole reason I hadn't went on a crazy rampage.

"I thought I could shield you all from _any _mental thing. Why couldn't I stop _her _from doing that stuff to us?" Bella ranted, furiously pointing at me. Jacob looked up for a moment and scowled at her.

Carlisle shifted on his feet. I wondered why he did that, because I knew that I had no need to make any of those normal human movements. "Are you sure you were concentrating?"

Bella rolled her eyes and shifted Renesmee, who was in her arms. "Yes! And even if I wasn't, she shouldn't have been able to move me. I don't have to do anything to shield myself, it just happens." She threw her hands onto her head. "Ugh!"

Carlisle lowered his voice. "We can already tell that Juliet is different. Who knows what kinds of things she can do, besides what we've seen." He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. "Look, she's a nice girl. She's only 14, we can't kick her out on her own, no matter how uncomfortable she makes you. I wouldn't want to kick her out anyway. She seems eager enough to follow our way of living, and we can tell she's no risk to Renesmee or Jacob. Can't you just try to be nice to her? It's not like she makes it very hard." He walked away from Bella, smiling at me as he went to Esme.

"Come on Juliet, I'll take you hunting now." I looked over at Alice, who was suddenly in front of me. I made a face and she laughed, sounding like chimes. "Don't worry, it's not so bad. It seems scary at first, but then instinct just takes over and it's like you don't even have to think about anything."

I nodded and let her slide her arm around mine as she led me out of the house. Jacob walked swiftly after us. "Wait, Alice, could I come?"

Alice stared blankly at him, then frowned. "You know what you do to my senses. Plus, I'm sure Juliet's as tired of your stink as I am by now." Jacob growled lowly at her.

I looked over at Alice and furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" I asked confusedly. I thought Jacob smelled amazing.

"You're probably just so thirsty he smells like nothing but blood to you. Trust me, once you've drunk your fill you'll be wishing he'd leave us alone." Alice responded. "Once you get past the blood scent, he smells like nothing but wet dog." I took a deep breath. I didn't think he smelled like dog. More like woods. Trees and earth. I shrugged my shoulders. Alice sighed and muttered, "You can come, but I should probably explain about you before we go, if you're planning to change." Jacob nodded bluntly. Alice sighed again, as if she didn't feel like explaining. "You know how we said Jacob is different? Well, he's probably more different than you think. He's sort of a…" I turned my head to one side, urging her to continue. She instantly spoke, "Werewolf." She quickly let go of my arm and stepped back, staring at me.

I looked down to my feet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Jacob swallowed hard and Alice took my arm again. "It's okay." she responded. "I know what it's like to not be able to control stuff. I'll explain myself later." She looked over at Jacob. "Jacob lives in La Push, a reservation. There's all this legend crap I could tell you, but I don't really want to, so let me get this over with fast. He's a werewolf, he can shift forms whenever he wants, and sometimes when he doesn't want to. He doesn't age, and won't age unless he stops being a werewolf. We aren't supposed to be on their land. We can't change anyone into vampires, no matter what. Blah blah blah, that's all you really need to know. Now let's go, I'm pretty thirsty myself." She tugged on my arm while I was still trying to understand all that she'd just explained to me.

We ran fast, deep into the forest. I felt like I was flying, I was going to so fast. I looked behind me and suddenly saw…Jacob I guess. He looked like a wolf, just _extremely _large. He was easily keeping pace with us, though his paws made a lot more noise than we were making.

Alice suddenly stopped. I gracefully stopped with her and looked at her, my head to one side. "What is it?"

She stared incredulously at me. "You mean you don't smell that?" I took a deep breath and uttered an "Oh." Now I smelled it. It smelled sort of like Jacob, but not as good. I was starting to recognize that smell as blood, but it wasn't very strong, though it did make my throat burn. "You should have smelled that quicker than me." Alice murmured, mostly to herself. She shook her head lightly and looked at me again. "Okay, there's a very large buck up ahead a couple dozen yards. I want you to run quickly, but quietly, to it, then catch it and kill it." I stared at her, eyes wide. She looked oddly at me. "Just do what you feel, it'll come naturally."

I nodded slowly and started running forward, following the rusty smell. I was almost instantly there, slightly behind a tree and watching. The buck was silently grazing, eating a few leaves on a green bush. I turned my head slightly and watched him for a few moments, suddenly caught in the beauty of it. I'd always liked animals. I blinked, finally remembering something from when I was a human.

I'd been struggling all day to figure out details from my life as a human. They were scarily hard to remember. I'd only dug up a few things from the back of my mind. I knew my name and age. I knew my family members and my old friends. That was all, but now I remembered that I had been a vegetarian. I laughed out loud with the irony, sending the buck running. I used to be a vegetarian, not eating any animals, and now I was destined to be a new kind of vegetarian, only eating _animals. _

It suddenly hit me how little I really wanted to kill the buck in the first place, and how little I really needed it. I mean sure, my throat hurt really bad, but it was bearable. I'd always had an intense love for all living things, and I didn't really want to harm anything now.

I realized that Alice and Jacob were behind me. Alice stared, her palms out in front of her. "Why did you laugh? Why didn't you run after it? Why did you wait so long?" She asked, bombarding me with questions. "How could you not just jump on it and go at it?"

"It was so beautiful, I just couldn't hurt it. I didn't want to hurt it." I looked to my side, finding a bird chirping in a tree.

Alice followed my gaze and wrinkled her nose. "You've got to be so thirsty!" I shook my head absentmindedly. Alice groaned and smacked herself in the head. "God. Jacob, just take her back and explain to Carlisle what just happened. I have to hunt."

Jacob nodded his large, furry head and nudged me to move. I slowly started walking and watched behind me as Alice went running after something, looking extremely scary. I shook my head and looked over at Jacob, who was staring at me with wide, light brown eyes. I stared at him and asked, "Can you shift back?" I asked, wanting to look at him while he was human. He shook his head and let out a low whine. "Hmph." I muttered, looking away.

I gasped as Alice was suddenly by my side again, her teeth slightly red. "When he shifts to wolf form, he loses his clothes. They like, completely rip apart. So when he shifts back, no clothes!" She quickly ran off again, yelling, "Off to find more 'beautiful creatures' to eat."

I scowled after her and looked over at Jacob again. I looked down at my clothes and smiled, realizing that I was wearing a pair of my dad's huge sweatpants over a pair of Soffe shorts. I dropped my smile quickly, suddenly feeling a little self conscious in my baggy pants and worn-out pink tank top. I shook the feeling away and slipped off the sweatpants, holding them out for him. He huffed and took the pants in his jaws, running off with them. A few moments later, he returned, now wearing my sweatpants and no shirt. My _god _he was ripped. I quickly forced myself to stop staring and looked over to a random tree.

"I got a little worried for a minute there." I raised an eyebrow when Jacob said this. He chuckled deeply. "You kinda just stared taking off your pants. I didn't know you had shorts on underneath."

I looked away again, knowing that if I was still human, I would have been blushing horribly. "Sorry, I'm not a slut."

He smiled at me. "I know." He started walking back in the direction toward the house. "You're handling all this pretty well." I shrugged. "The cullens always tell me how horrible it is when you're a newborn. They said they were so thirsty they thought they would kill themselves from the pain."

"It doesn't hurt so bad." I responded, my voice soft. "Not bad enough for me to want to hurt anything."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "It was just a deer, Juliet."

"So? You're just a person-or a werewolf, whatever. You're just you. Does that mean I should kill you and drink your blood?" I questioned, feeling strangely angry.

He instantly shook his head. "I would hope not." He looked at me. His eyes were a bit darker now. "You're one of those people."

"What do you mean by that?"

He smiled but didn't show his teeth. "You're one of those people who just loves everyone. Or maybe you don't love everyone, but you think everyone deserves a chance."

I nodded. "I guess so."

My head suddenly whipped to the side as I heard a noise. Jacob's eyes widened and he stepped in front of me, suddenly seeming extremely protective. "Don't say anything. Let me talk." He said gruffly, his voice close to cracking. I stared up at him, suddenly nervous. The look on his face let me know that he wasn't faking his fear.

There were wolves. Wolves like Jacob. There were a lot of them, just pouring into the clearing in front of us. Jacob shivered nervously. I had a bad feeling this wouldn't be good.

**How was it? Review please!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**~Rosie**


End file.
